Missing Aibou
by xHowlingWolfx
Summary: One morning Yami wakes up finding that his friend is missing. That leads to the shadows, resting in his mind to return and leaving him defenceless to the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Missing Aibou

As he woke he felt a great emptiness and numbness inside him and he wasn't sure where he was at first.

He lay on a bed, covered in warm blankets. The room was dark but a small ray of moonlight coming through the roof window, lightening a desk.

He knew this room. It was Aibou's room with whom he had been here several times.

Sitting up, the tall mirror on the opposite wall from the bed reflected his face. It was pale and his eyes were open wide with terror. As he saw his shocked face he realised what was wrong. Of course. Aibou, where was his friend?! How come it was his, Yami's reflection in the mirror and not Aibou's?

Yami looked at the desk upon which the Millennium Puzzle lay. He pushed off the blanket and went over to it. He lifted the puzzle. Standing inside the ray of moonlight, he held it in his hands, closing the eyes and listened closely. There was no sound. "Aibou?" he called him in his mind, listening carefully for a replay. There was none.

His body felt cold and empty and he was unable to move. What was going on? Where was Aibou? This wasn't right. How could he have taken over his friend's body without him knowing?

He sad down on the edge of the bed, laying the puzzle down on his right side.

He took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. Although this was an all unknown situation he had to keep his calm and try to figure out what had happened with a cool head.

He closed his eyes once again. "This must have something to do with that strange dream." he thought and rested his head in his hands, trying to figure out what that dream had been about. It was hard to remember, as soon as he got a grip on something it vanished even faster, leaving him in the blank.

Suddenly he felt a strange pain in his chest and he was surrounded by shadows, swallowing everything around them. Blurry lights appeared, floating before him and suddenly he saw his friend whom he shared a body with standing some steps away from him.

"Aibou!" He called out and tried to take a step forward but was drawn back by the shadows. Yugi turned his head and looked directly at him. His face was hidden by the shadows. He slowly took a few steps towards him. Yami first felt a warmth but then a great aching pain building up in his chest as his friend drew nearer.

Yugi stopped one step away from him, slowly lifting his head. His eyes where widely open, staring at him in vain and as Yami made a shocked sound, Yugi lifted his hand and reached out to him. As he did so the shadows drew closer, slowly swallowing his friend and pulling him back again.

"Aibou!" Yami cried out once again and fought against the shadows that tried to separate them even more. He reached out for him but he had nearly vanished already.

"Please, Aibou! Don't go!" The last he shouted out loud, bringing him back into the room and back to reality. He found himself standing in the middle of the room, holding one hand stretched out, gripping nothing but the air.

He breathed fast and heavy and cold sweat ran down his front.

Hurriedly he looked around in the room, hoping to find a trace of Yugi's and stopped in front of the mirror. Again all he saw was his own reflection. Hot anger build up in him and he formed a fist and before he could stop himself the mirror lay broken before him, pieces scattered all over the room and his right hand bleeding heavily.

A dry sob escaped him and he lowered his head in shame of himself.

"Where are you?" He asked out loud his voice cracking slightly. As he got no answer he sad back on the bed again, ignoring the shattered mirror. He then realised that he was still holding the Millennium Puzzle in his left hand.

For all the 5000 years that he had spent inside it, there had been a grave shadow covering his vision and making him forget everything good about the world. However, as Yugi had finally solved the Puzzle, the light managed to draw back to him. Yugi was such a kind boy that no shadow managed to stay near him for too long. Like that, even the shadow covering Yami's heart slowly vanished and left a warming love that he received from this particular boy and his friends.

I might have been his imagination or maybe he was becoming paranoid, but now that his partner had vanished the light seemed to flicker and the shadow's cold returned.

He shook his head in order to lose that thought. That was a stupid thing to worry about. There still were his friends to back him up and after all, he vowed to himself, Yugi wouldn't stay away long enough to give the shadows a chance to take over him.

He thought about calling Jounouchi, regardless of the time, as the alarm of the clock made him jump in surprise.

"What the-?" Yami shouted and looked down at the clock that was making this shrill and nerving tone. That must be the alarm to wake Aibou to get to school, he thought and examined it. The shrill tone got on his nerve, but he had no idea how to stop the clock from making it. In the end he just pressed any button there was, which helped.

Then only he realised that it meant him to go to school in place for his friend. He didn't want to go but there was no way for him not to got. After all they expected him to turn up and his friends would be there too. That way he at least wouldn't have to handle the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

As he arrived at the classroom, he was about ten minutes too late. Yami drew back the door and closed it behind his back. The teacher looked at him rather irritated.

"Sorry." Yami said, more to himself than the teacher.

"It is not likely for you to be late Mr. Mutou." He said. "In fact, I believer that you have never been late until today. I guess we can make an exception then." He continued smiling unsure.

"Hm." Yami replied looking over Yugi's classmates' faces, trying to remember which seat his was.

He recognised Anzu at the left wall. She watched him and must have understood, for she pointed at the seat behind hers, which was empty. Therefore he took his seat there.

As the bell announced the end of the class, most of the students ran outside, followed by the teacher. Yami and the others stayed.

"Hey Yugi!" Jounouchi said as he went over to Yugi's desk. "You've never been late before, something happened?" He asked in his normal caring way, for he knew how problems seemed to be attracted by Yugi.

Yami opened his mouth to explain him that he wasn't Yugi, as Anzu took over for him.

"Oh, you dumbhead! Can't you see this is the Other Yugi?" She said crossing her arms. "Seriously, how long has he been with us by now? You should really start learning to tell them apart!" By that, one of their familiar little quarrles started.

Wondering if these two even cared for Aibou, Yami felt anger growing inside him. He was just about to save something as he realised it and kept his temper. He sighed and looked away, fearing that it might take over.

"Okay, you guys. That's enough." Honda stopped them.

"Yeah you're right!" Jounouchi said loudly, throwing his hands on Yugi's desk, which made Yami startle.

"Where is Yugi, Other Yugi?" He asked, choking a bit on the 'Other Yugi' and watching Yami carefully.

Yami sighed again, repressing his impatience for his childish acting. He explained them what happened and what he knew, or rather what he didn't know.

There was a short silence after he finished his story. Anzu looked as if she was at the edge of tear, Jounouchi as if he wanted to punch something or someone and Honda looked thoughtfully.

"But-" Anzu started. "What are we going to do now?" She asked looking at Yami in her usual concerned way. Jounouchi clenched his fists.

"What are you even asking for Anzu? We will bring him back, that's for sure." Honda looked at him rather impatiently.

"That's a great idea." He said sarcastically. "No we ONLY need to know where he is and who took him and then 'we will bring him back, that's for sure.'"

Jounouchi looked as if he had chosen the one to get his prepared fist, as Anzu got between them. "Guys, stop it! Look at him.."

She pointed to Yami who had been turning away from them, unable to bear their inappropriate behaviour any longer. The rage was pounding at his temple and he feared he couldn't hold it back any longer. The shadows were drawing closer.

"Are you alright?" Anzu asked him with concern but also fear. She had always felt a bit uneasy around the Other Yugi. As he didn't answer immediately, she reached out a hand, her heart pounding hart in her chest.

As her hand reached him he felt a hot burning pain from the point where she touched him.

He dashed her hand away and looked at her in shock and rage. Neither of the others moved, just looked at him surprised.

Yami's vision blurred and grew around them, eating the light. Before anything could happen, he rushed out of the classroom and hurried along the corridor. The shadows crawled closer. The faces of the students he passed where distorted with darkness and their ugly sins where clearly readable.

Some of them asked if he was alright, others laughed as he tried to make his way through them without getting too close to anybody.

He emerged a crowd of students that didn't see the necessity to make way as one of the school's bullies stepped forwards. Yami bumped into him, catching himself before falling. He looked up and recognized him. He knew him from before Yugi had solved the Millennium Puzzle. He was one of those who had made his time in school a living hell.

Yami didn't remember his name, so he just stood straight, looking up into his ugly grimace. It was marked with wrath and pride and lots of greed.

"Three at once, heh? Way to go." He said chuckling devilishly. His rage had passed the point to repress it. It was flowing through him, making him stronger than he had been in weeks.

Students backed away as the school bully cracked his knuckles. "What are you murmuring about, you freak?" He asked with a dumb smile. "Planning an escape?" He laughed as he slowly bent down to the short student. "You know it ain't right to run in the corridor. You could run into someone." He grinned. "Aren't you going to apologise?"

Yami looked up. The man was at least two heads taller than him. His wrath was now taking overhand over the other two sins Yami read in his face. He even saw the reason for his wrath and in normal circumstances he might have gone easy on him out of pity, but not today.

As he didn't answer, instead kept smiling at him defiantly, the bully reached out his hand to grip him by his collar. Yami stopped the hand with his right one. The bully tried to pull back his hand but his effort was effectless.

"What the-?" He asked dumb. Yami's defiant smile changed into an evil grin. With little movement, a great crack was heard and the bully cried in pain as his hand and several fingers broke.

Yami let go of the hand and the bully retreated, calling for help while holding his broken hand in the other one.

A girl with a familiar voice shrieked and Yami turned to see his three friends standing behind him in the corridor. Their faces where pale with shock and Anzu was covering her mouth with her hands. Her eyes widened as hers and Yami's met.

Yugi's normally amethyst eyes had turned crimson and he wore that look on his face she'd always feared the most. It was that stare she had noticed when they first suspected Yugi to have a split personality. With this other personality he had been able to save his friends a lot of times already. For example in the restaurant when a criminal had taken her hostage and the Other Yugi had killed him in cold blood. But that had changed. He then became more and more friendly and his eyes lost their murderous glare. Now that glare was back.

"No way.." She whispered in disbelief. Her affection for him was covered by fear and if her body had not been paralysed in shock, she would have run.

"Yugi what's going on?! Why did you do that?" Jounouchi asked bewildered.

"He had it coming." Yami said, having given in to the overflowing darkness that had surrounded him completely by now. He watched their faces blur and distort, showing him their sins. He hurriedly looked away, not wanting to see them and walked out on them.


End file.
